Keys of Destiny Chapter 2: An Awkward Situation
Evan and Talin took off in their gummi ship and were flying through the paths to another world. "Brother, Are you...scared? I mean we lost our world, our parents are gone, our friends are gone, and now we're on a perilous journey." Talin said as he was steering. "To be honest, I kinda am. All i know is that the next world better have Sake because i need a bottle." Evan said in anger due to the fact that he hasnt had a drink in a matter of hours. "Can you go a day without those kind of drinks? Water is a good substitute. You're much better like this anyway." Talin uttered out in annoyance. "Shut it, loser. Im taking over now, You're driving like an old lady." Evan pushed Talin out of his seat and took over the controls. "You dont even know how to drive a car, let alone a space ship!" Talin roared out in anger. Within a moment, Evan crashes the ship into a world. The two survived, but their ship was beyond repair. {BGM: Welcome to Wonderland } "Way to go, This is why you never fight with the driver. Where are we, anyway?" Talin asked as he looked around, until he heard a rabbit running and screaming. "Oh dear, im going to be late!! The queen will have my head!!!" The rabbit jumped down a hole and the brothers walked up to it, curious. "A talking animal? This world seems weird..." Evan said as he was trying to figure out how to enter the hole. "This is weird? We're two brothers that are different as night and day, that lost our world and crashed a space ship in someone's rose garden..." Talin sat down trying to figure out how to get down the hole. "Hey Talin, there's a potion over there... maybe it'll shrink us or something..." Evan drank the potion and he shrunk down. "What do you know? I think you found a way to make this experience better. " Talin drank the potion and shrunk down as well. "Now the thing is how do we get down there safely?" Talin asked. "Judging by our weight, and the height... We can go down one at a time with your Keyblade. Remember those fire baton practices you had back when you were a kid where you twirled them with your fingers? twirl your keyblade down and use it like a helicopter." Evan suggested as Talin began to think. "Sounds like a plan." Talin's hand glowed white as his keyblade formed and he jumped into the hole while twirling his keyblade like it was a helicopter, making him land safe. "It worked! Throwing it back up to you!" Talin called out as he flung it up to Evan and Evan jumped down the same way Talin did and landed safely. Now the area was a long and winding hallway with pictures placed weirdly, and with checkered floors. "This world keeps on getting weirder and weirder." Talin and Evan kept on walking the hallway until a barrier appeared blocking them, with it, some heartless. {BGM: To our Surprise } Talin materialized his Keyblade while to Evan got into a fighting stance. "Summon your sword, Evan..." Talin got into a fighting stance with both hands on the hilt. "I can't, it's not summoning anymore! I'll stay on the sidelines and let you handle this." Evan walked back a bit while Talin charged into action. "Fire!" Talin shot a few fire balls from his keyblade which struck a few heartless. "Time to finish this." Talin ran up the wall and flipped off it then slams the blade on the ground to cause a shockwave. "Heh.. Thats what i call, Demon Fang" Talin watched at the heartless pinned him down and was about to steal his heart. "T-talin! P-please... i beg of you...give me strength... i need to protect him... I need to protect my brother..." Evan tried to pull the heartless off of Talin, however he just got flung into a wall. "I beg of you... I need the strength to protect... what matters..." Within a minute, A Black glow appeared in Evan's hands, A Blade formed from it in the shape of a keyblade. "Hang on Talin, im coming!" Evan ran up to the heartless and struck them down with the power of darkness. "Thank you...Evan...Incredible, you got a keyblade?" Talin was surprised as he looked at it. "It appears so..." Evan made it fade away and helped Talin up. "C'mon, we gotta find a way to fix our ship." Talin and Evan went into what looked like a courtyard where they saw a girl on trial. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" A queen yelled out as guards made our of cards began to raise their weapons on the girl. "Stop!!" Talin cried out as he and Evan ran to the center of the courtyard. "Oh? The defendant's sidekicks?" The queen asked. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!" The Queen ordered her guards to attack. {BGM: Vim and Vigor } "Get them you fools!" The Queen summoned more cards to fight. Within a single glance, Evan charged at them. "Demon Fang!" Evan leaped up and slammed his blade on the ground to cause a shockwave. "Fire!" Talin shot a few fire balls which burned a card. "Darkness!" Evan uses his keyblade and shot a dark fire ball which turned into little dark homing spheres, which just made the cards stronger. "We can't win...those cards are unbeatable!" Talin said as they both collapsed onto the ground. "Hmph... We're done for..." Evan uttered out until a cloaked person appeared with a golden keyblade. "Don't give into the darkness, The light will always help you find your way." The cloaked warrior said as he flipped up and struck the cards. "You got the cards? I'll get the queen!" Evan got up and ran towards the queen, stunning her. This allowed the cloaked figure to strike down the cards for good. "Incredible..." Talin uttered to himself. "Grab the girl, and lets get out of here. The queen wont stay stunned for long." Evan said to them as Talin freed the girl and they escaped back to the hallway. "I truly owe you for saving me from her... My name is Alice..." She said. "Pleasure to meet you, milady." Talin bowed down. "You should probably go home... The Queen is still after you." Evan told her. Then Alice climbed up the rabbit hole and went home, leaving the queen and her wrath. "Well done, you have quite a lot of potential..." A voice said as a man appeared from a dark corridor. {BGM: Organization Omni-Oblivion } "Who are you!?" Talin asked as he manifested his Keyblade. "It is I, Mortis..." He materialized his dark tome of spells and got ready for battle. "You have done well, Evan... You passed every obstacle i placed before you. Plunged your world into Darkness, and then led your dear brother here... You are such a fool." Mortis said as he walked around them. "You're lying! Evan would never do such a thing!!" Talin leaped up into the air and tried to strike Mortis. "Guard!" Mortis made a barrier appear to block him. "I really dont understand why keyblade wielders like yourself are snot nosed brats. You are not even fit to wield it." Mortis said as he began to smirk. "You'd be lambs, ripe for the slaughter before the others." Mortis looked away and then turned around. "Tell me... Whats your goal?" Evan began growl in anger at Mortis. "Why would i tell you that? Foolish boy. But i will tell you this much... We need the stolen hearts of the heartless for something... What it is? You'll find out for yourself." Mortis began to lean against the wall. So, Where did you get the keyblade? It seems like a whole bunch of people have them these days." Mortis said as he began to smirk again. "Evan, Talin, Run... This guy is too far out of your league." The man ordered as Mortis began to reply with: "Oh? Giving orders now, King Mickey?" Mortis asked as Evan and Talin were in shock. "KING!?" Evan and Talin were still in shock. Evan's red eyed began to glow with anger towards Mortis. "Your majesty, no. We're taking him on." Talin got his keyblade and began to fight. Clash after clash and spells after spells, Talin couldnt leave a scratch on Mortis. "This is boring, so my new pet will play with you!" Mortis snapped his fingers and a boy with blue hair, and a keyblade appeared. {BGM: The Key} "A child? You're using a child to fight for you?" Evan asked in anger. "Go have some fun, boys. Ta-ta." Mortis opened a Dark Corridor and walked through it. The King ran after and warped as well. "Looks like the rat dropped out of the standings." The blue haired boy made a barrier appear around the doors so no one can escape. "You still got us to deal with!" Talin and Evan got into their fighting stances as The boy got into his as well. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be good." The boy shot what seemed like a blue ball of fire at Talin while Evan slashed the fire away. "Darkness!" Evan dove into darkness and struck thee boy from below him, only to dive into it again to strike. "You losers are making this too easy." The boy slammed his keyblade onto the ground and made scales strike Evan and Talin from below. "What...is he?" Talin asked to himself. "Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that. Pathetic."The boy threw his keyblade on the floor and placed his hand on his forehead. "S-stop it... Stop doing...this!" The boy yelled out. Evan's eyes widened in horror at the sight of this. "He's being controlled...thats it... Ok then gotta save him." Talin said. "Listen to me...kid... You have to fight for control... I know the pain...of being forced to do things against my will..." Evan walked towards the boy and then kneeled down to him. "But i broke free, you can too..." Evan's eyes began to shimmer slightly as the boy picked up his keyblade and prepared to strike. "B-brother!" Talin saw Evan get slashed up the head, wounding him. {BGM: Break the Time Factor } "Stop me, i dont want to kill either of you..." The boy began to glow dark and shot 10 balls of darkness at them. "Not...looking good here!" Evan called out as he was panting from the damage. "Heal!" Talin made his keyblade glow green and healed Evan with Cure. "Give into the dark..." four blue tentacle scales emerged from the boy's back and each tip of them got a dark bubble. "Say goodnight!" The boy shot beams from his scales which were homing in on them. "There's gotta be a way to free him..." Talin said as he took damage. "Perhaps there might be... I was controlled once, long ago, my heart was locked away... Perhaps if we free his heart, the boy will return to normal!" Evan said as a keyhole formed on the boy's chest. Without hesitation, Talin pointed his keyblade at the boy's chest and shot a beam from it into the chest, making the boy glow. Evan was watching as the boy began to scream from intense pain from being shot in the chest. This knocked the boy out and his keyblade faded away. "Look! Another Keyhole! Seal it up, Talin." Evan said as he held the knocked out boy over his shoulder. Right after, Talin pointed his keyblade at the Keyhole on the ceiling and shot the beam at it, making it fade away. As that was done, a pouch falls out of the boy's bag. "Talin look! This boy has something." Evan tossed the pouch and he opened it, revealing a block. {BGM: Shining Dew} "A ....Block? Hmm... it has note? This is a gummi block, it goes on the Gummi Ship by molding it on the desired part of the ship. There are many blocks located throughout the worlds with different properties. Please find Evan and Talin and hand it to them..." Talin read the note as Evan began to think. "Perhaps we can use this to fix our ship!" Evan and Talin went to the rabbit hole and tried to climb it. "I got it! Talin, use your keyblade like a pick. You can try to climb up it." Evan said as Talin replied. "What are we gonna do with the kid? He's heavy." Talin said as he began to climb up with the Keyblade as a pick. "I'll carry him on my back." He placed the boy on is back and climbed up with Talin, once they finished climbing, they ran to their ship. Once they got there, the gummi block began to glow and placed itself over the damaged piece of the ship. "Guess it's good to go... We should return to Yen Sid, and explain to him what happened." Evan said as they got in the ship with the boy and took off. Minutes later, the boy woke up with his red eyes faintly shimmering. "Where...am i? Who are you!?" The boy asked as he looked around. "On a ship...My name is Talin, thats Evan, my brother. We're going to a friend to find something out." Talin said. "W-wait!? You kidnapped me!? Where's my brother!?" The boy asked. "We'll find him, dont worry... whats your name, anyway?" Evan asked. "Katakato..." He said as he began to sit down. "Ok then Katakato, We'll find your brother for you, but there is a catch, you're a keyblade wielder, and we need your help with stopping something that will corrupt all worlds...You in?" Talin asked. "That's terrible! Va-chan, Ta-chan, I'm in." Katakato said. "Next stop, Yen Sid's! Hit it, Talin!" Evan ordered as Talin shifted the ship into overdrive. Category:Stories Category:Keys of Destiny